


Just a little fun can leave a lot of scars

by sluttubbo



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Grooming, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, sbi, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttubbo/pseuds/sluttubbo
Summary: before you hate - this is a vent fic almost everything in this story has happened to me or my siblings - i am also a minor and these cc’s are my hyperfixactions - don’t comment saying get therapy because i can’t. i can’t tell people what actully happened - i’ve tried, no one believed me.sbi incest - dont like dont read
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 383





	1. good boy

**Author's Note:**

> before you hate - this is a vent fic almost everything in this story has happened to me or my siblings - i am also a minor and these cc’s are my hyperfixactions - don’t comment saying get therapy because i can’t. i can’t tell people what actully happened - i’ve tried, no one believed me.
> 
> sbi incest - dont like dont read

"w-wil?" tommy bit his lip, trying his hardest not to blush, as he looked his brother up and down. watching his curls bounce as he looked over at the younger brother.

"yes tommy?" wil asked.

"i uh...i don't ge-get this problem still...." tommy replied as he pointed to number 26 on his maths homework.

wilbur sighed, standing up and walking over to the shorter boy. he slowly rested his hands on each side of tommy, leaning down next to his brothers head. he could've stayed exactly where he was sitting and helped his brother from there, but that's not how he worked.

any chance he could get to be closer to his brother, not even having to touch him, he would take it.

the brunette slowly took in the blondes scent, he smelt like strawberries and sunflowers, so innocent and so pure, but that was the exact opposite of his brother.

wilbur saw the way his brother looked at him. from the way he mirrored his older brothers movements to the "accidental" hand touches. wilbur knew how every time his shirt would pull up in the slightest, his brother would just turn away, face red and heated. wilbur liked watching his brother all flustered. it was cute, seeing him pine all over him. it was a massive ego booster for the brunette.

will leaned in to whisper into his younger brothers ear. "okay, so your going to divide the decimal by four, and then," his thumb brushed over the blondes, rubbing it a bit. "your going to multiple it by five, you got that?"

tommy wasn't listening, his face was flushed and he couldn't turn away this time. he felt so much ecstasy from just the little thumb rub. it was meant to be platonic, or at least that's how tommy interpreted it, but oh how he was wrong.

"y-yah, yah i get it..!" tom replied.

"alrighty then, i'm glad you do! your such a," the taller male leaned in closer to toms ear, to the point where he could feel the others hot breath it. " _good boy_!" wilbur tried his best to keep his composure, not wanting to scare his younger brother.

the blue eyed male let out a shaky breath. god how he wanted his brother to rail him then and there. feeling his own brother fill him up, turning him into just a useless little cumslut to be used and abused.

it was almost as if the brunette read his mind. he started to slowly trail up his brothers arm, brushing back and fourth on it, until he made it to the others shoulder. he then started to slowly slide it down his brother chest, smirking.

"oh tommy, your just a little whore, ya know that?" tommy gulped. "you think i don't see the way you look at me? the way you long for me? your pathetic. i'm your blood brother after all...how would people think of you then? they would think you just a disgusting little incest attracted whore!" wilbur said as started to feel his way down to the others pants.

tommy couldn't move nor speak. he was embarrassed and turned on. his boner clinging onto his boxers, obviously noticeable, as when he looked up at wilbur, he was practically drooling at the younger's hard on.

"wilbur, pl-please give it to me..." tommy slowly spoke, his face was redder than it had ever been.

wilburs facial expression made him look insane as soon as he heard his brothers words, the twitch in his eye, his wide, almost pedophilic smile.

the brunette grabbed his brother, ignoring the yelp that came from his lips, and rushed him into his room.

"oh tommy...i can't wait to ruin you!" wilbur said as he pushed the smaller boy onto the bed. the blonde spread his legs, before he felt his brother push himself onto him.

he caressed the blue eyed males cheeks before hastily leaning in, roughly kissing him. the blonde barely had time to react as his brother was forcefully shoving his tongue down the others throat.

tommy let out whines of discomfort, but wilbur didn't listen to them, all he cared about was pleasuring himself. he moved his tongue all over the males mouth, making sure nothing went in explored. he tasted just like cotten candy.

on the other hand, tommy was tasting wine, which did not please him one bit. he tried to push his brother off of him, but wilbur quickly grabbed the youngers wrists and pinned them down over top his head, making sure he wouldn't be able to wiggle out of his grip.

tommy's eyes opened as he realized that wilbur would just make this more and more uncomfortable for him, so he relaxed a bit more.

wilbur soon let go of his brothers hand and began to palm the blonde. tommy's whines, this time being out of pleasure, encouraged him to apply more pressure to his brothers clothed member. he lovingly watched as his brother squirmed and panted, doing everything he could to create friction between his brothers hand and his own member.

"w-wilby please!" the male pleaded, but wilbur wouldn't buy into it. he wanted to watch his brother suffer a bit, before they got to have fun.

wilbur removed his hand and slipped off the boys shirt. tommy looked at him with a happy look at first, thinking that they were about to finally "do it", but he was utterly wrong.

his brother's hand made its way to one of tommy's nipples. brushing over it, he giggled, knowing how sensitive they were. it was like they were little buttons, just a little press and his brother would be panting.

things could only escalate from there, but they didn't, because they heard a door open.

"hey boys?" phil's soft voice shouted from across the house. wilbur frowned as he looked down at tommy, disappointed that he couldn't have anymore of his fun. "i'm home!"


	2. pretty pink hair

phil walked into the house, with his pink haired son right beside him. the pinkette had a few scratches on his face, he had gotten into a fight at school. the older male sighed as he patted his sons head. 

"where're tommy and wil?" techno asked as he shuffled uncomfortably. he was nervous right now, he got yelled at by the school and was suspended for two weeks, meaning he would be home from instead of at school. his dad knew that he didn't start the fight, but the school thought other wise. 

"there probably in there rooms, or spending time with each other, you should go tell them what happened...okay?" the blonde smiled at the younger. techno nodded back. "once you done, go to my bathroom and i'll bandage you up and such!" 

after that, the two went there separate ways, techno heading to tell wilbur first, and phil heading to the bathroom. techno slowly knocked on wilburs door, frowning. he heard a shhing noise and slowly the door unlocked. 

he was met by tommy, with a small smile on his face. "technoooo! my man!" he looked nervous. "w-what do you need?" the thirteen year old boy asked, tilting his head to the side. techno noticed a few bruises on his neck. 

‘must have finally gotten a girlfriend’ he thought to himself. he slowly walked into the room. “i got suspended...” tommy let out a gasp. 

wilbur looked at his younger brother in confusion. “you got what now?” he asked.

“i got suspended...t-that guy dream groped me and i hit his hand away, so he punched mw in the face and i ended up getting in trouble for it....” techno replied, rolling his eyes. he wasnt mad, just pissed.

“awe! im sorry big T!” tommy went over to his older brother and hugged him, snuggling into his chest a bit. 

wilbur looked at the sight of his brothers hugging and he felt himself getting harder and harder by the second. god, he wanted to rail both of them at the same time. make the two of them moan so much that they wouldn’t be allowed to walk for weeks.

“well, i gotta go, i dont want my cuts to start bleeding again....” techno said as tommy crawled off of him. the light pink haired male slowly stood up and waved at his two older brothers before he took his leave. 

wilbur smiled at tommy, grabbing him and pushing the blonde onto the bed. “we can kiss, just dont be to loud, little brother~” wilbur said as his lips roughly met tommys.

on the other side of the house, stood techno and phil. phil patted an area on the sink for techno to sit on. techno sluggishly walked over and sat on the spot his father told him to.

phil quickly went to work, using some sort of liquid to put on his sons face, which very much burnt. techno was letting out little huffs of pain and bitting his lip so he wouldn’t let out a moan. he didn’t like the burning sensation, it hurt like a bitch.

phil on the other hand loved watching his son in pain. not actually in pain though, more or less he loved to watch his son let out huffs and try to hold his little squeaky moans back. the way tears touched the corners of each of his eyes, just threatening to spill if his cuts hurt anymore. 

the blonde slowly pressed a knee on techno’s crotch, acting as if he didn’t notice. techno let out a soft pant as his dad finished adding the last patch to his face. 

the pinkette didnt know if his dad knew what he was doing, i mean surly not. why would he do that to his own flesh and blood. techno felt more pressure being added to his crotch and he panicked. he let out a loud moan.

the older male looked at his son and smiled. brushing his hands threw his long hair. “oh techie...you have such pretty pink hair, nice enough to pull on,” techno felt his hair get pulled and more pressure added to his clothed cock. “and the prettiest neck, that would be beautiful with marks all over it!” phil moved his hands down to technos pants, unbuttoning them slowly, and slipping his hand in, to stoke the others member.

“oh fuck, daddy!” the pinkette moaned out, hips buckling up to try and create more friction between his fathers hand and his own dick. the younger male was confused about the situation, but he was also horny. he was very very horny. 

the older male slowly got onto his knees, slipping his sons cock out. he started to put his lips onto them, licking up and down it. he then put his lips around the head, licking at his slit and suck on the rest. 

technos hands found there way to his dads hair. trying to push him down more on his member. phil being much stronger than his son, kept just sucking on the tip. techno was whining now, yanking on the others hair. he wanted more, but he wasn’t getting more than that. soon, techno felt the heat moving to his stomach, he was going to cum.

“d-daddy please! i’m gonna cum!” he was almost there. a few more sucks and he would’ve cum for sure, but his dad slowly slipped the cock out of his mouth. “wah! daddy! daddy why did you do that!” the other whined, unwrapping from the others hair and trying to touch himself. his hand was harshly smacked away.

“techie, consider that a punishment for getting suspended, now go clean up, i dont want your brothers wondering why your trembling.” and phil took his leave, leaving his son confused and still horny.


	3. this is gonna be a lotta fun

family dinner was as normal as you would think. jokes were made, food was eaten, everything was just as normal as the family usually was. 

"so tommy...where did you get those hickies from? finally git a girlfriend i see?" techno asked nonchalantly. his brothers face we t red as he quickly glanced at wilbur then down. techno gave a confused look to his older brother, then noticed a few red marks on his own neck.

technos eyes widened as he started to put the pieces together. the small glances between the the two, why tommy was in his room earlier, and why they both had hickies...it made the middle brother feel weird.

"i-i have work to do....i need to go..." techno said as he left the room. 

phils head tilted over to the side, he was confused. "i think ill go check on him, he seems upset about something!" wil quickly said, as he rushed out of the room, confused.

phil could tell something was up, but the blonde male had no idea if it was because of himself, or the fight that happened at school, or something completely randomly different. he just decided to share a meal with his youngest and most innocent son.

on the other side of the house, wil had entered right behind his brother, into his room, locking the door behind himself knowing things were going to get messy quick.

"techie, are you al-" the brunette male was cute off by the younger.

"y-you gave tommy hickies? did you do anything else? did you hurt him?" the pinkette was concerned for his brother well being. it hurt so much that he ket that happen.

"oh techie, dont act like i didnt hear you and dad having your own fun across the house, this place is big, but your moans are louder than you think...." wilbur knew that would shut techno up and it definitely did.

the red eyed male stared at his brother for half a minute and then went and sat down on his bed, wilbur sitting right beside him. he brushed threw the youngers hair, a gentle smile on his face. 

he seemed so loving and caring, as if he actually did. the chocolate eyed male saw a chance to exploit his brother for his own needs, it was perfect. he was in a distraught state of mind, perfect time to manipulate him.

"you know, if it makes you feel better he did the same thing to me when i was your age, and it never stopped..." wilby caressed technos cheek. techno trued to slap his hand away, but then he heard a gasp.

wilbur chuckled and softly pinned his brother down, the other trying to fight back, obviously knowing what was about to happen if he didnt fight back. it was scary.

then wilbur stopped, pulling down his arm and showing techno his wrist. "techie...wilby hasn't been feeling so well lately and was just wants to be happy...please let this happen..." the male on top faked a pout. 

the male on the bottom froze up. he didnt know his brother was doing something like that to his own body. why would he be doing this, he needed to be helped, he needs to be...to be happy...techie knew he had to give himself up to his brother, weather it just be kissing or actual sex, he was okay with it. it helped his brother in the long run anyways.

"okay, now be a good boy and get on your knees!" wilbur said as he rolled off of his brother. wilbur laughed, almost manically. 

techno got onto his knees and rested his hand on his brothers thigh, looking away awkwardly.

“okay now techie, open your mouth up big and wide, big brother want you to suck on something for him!” wilbur knew all about technos oral fixation. he knew because he saw the way the younger sucked on his headphone cords and hoodie strings.

wilbur slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out his length. ‘thats not gonna fit...’ techno thought, but it had   
to because he needed wilby to be happy again.

techno looked up at wilbur and then back at the length, not really knowing what to do. he then slowly grabbed his big brothers dick and licked it up and down. 

wilburs shaky breaths and slow hums made techno happy. the pinkette made his way up to the tip of wilburs mouth and began to hastily suck on it. 

the brunette grabbed the smallers hair and tugged on it, wanting more friction between both his brother mouth and his length. 

it didnt take long for wilbur to cum, even if techno was knew to everything, he did a real good job. on a side note, while wil and tommy were making out, wilbur had gotten off on the blondes thigh and came at least four times. 

wilbur than switched places with techno, smirking. “im gonna make you cum so hard that you wont be walking for days!” the brunette said unbuckling the others pants and palming him threw his boxers. 

the other moved on the others hand, being as needy as possible. “d-dad said i wasnt allowed to cum though!” wilbur pulled away and smirked. “i guess you wont be cumming tonight then!” he pulled his hand away from the other and the pinkette cried out. 

the brunette made the other stand up and walk out of his room, leaving him horny and confused once again. 

‘this is gonna be a lotta fun!’ wilbur thought to himself.


	4. this isnt right...

wilbur groaned and he snuck back into the house. he knew no body would be home, no one was ever around at this time of day, right? well he was wrong. he had no idea that his dad was home, making food for himself.

the brunette walked into the house and saw his father, immediately saying shit to himself. phil looked up and frowned. “what’re you doing home?” he asked as he turned the stove off and walked over to wilbur. 

“i uh- i...i didnt feel like going today....” he admitted, feeling a but disappointed in himself. 

“oh, fair enough, i guess one skip day is okay since you do so well in school...” wilburs head tiltied to the side.

‘this isnt normal...’ he thought to himself, but he just brushed it off. he made his way to the kitchen and sat on the counter right beside the stove. 

phil looked the other up and down and bit his lip as he watched the other pull out his phone and start scrolling threw instagram. 

the blonde stood in front of the other and grinned, taking his sons phone out of his hands. “mm, you shouldn’t be watching that wil, you should be doing something diffrent.

the younger looked down at his dad and felt his heart start to beat. “a-and whats that?” he asked, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

phils hands slid onto the others hips and he leaned up again to kiss his child. wilbur reated his hands on his dads cheeks, his glasses falling off in the process. 

the two sat there, lips moving at the same speed. wilbur let out a small moan of ecstasy. 

phil pulled away and grinned. “your such a bad boy wilbur..” 

“i know daddy, maybe you should punish me..?” he bit his lip hoping the other would, but phil just went back to cooking, though resting his hand on the others thigh, rubbing it every once and a while. 

once he was done, he put the food in the oven to keep it warm as he looked at his son. how beautiful his facel was. how his jawline was so sharp. how his hair perfectly fell to cover one of his eyes. the cute freckles on his face. god, he was perfect...

wilbur looked at his dad and grinned. “daddy im feeling needy!” he whined. phil looked at the other and also grinned. 

“alright, cmere!” he walked over to the other and stood in front of him, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. wilbur wrapped his legs around phils waist. phil rested his hands on the other ass as he picked him up. 

wilbur started to kiss up and down his fathers neck, the older letting out moans as he walked to his room.

once they made it there wilbur was practically thrown onto his fathers bed, spreading his legs. phil slipped off the others pants, shirt and boxers and soon his own.

the two made out for a while, softly touching each other and pressing against each other needly. phil rubbed his sons dick on his own biting his lip. wilbur moaned, throwing his back back. 

“your such a little slut!” phil whispered, biting onto the youngers neck as he jerked both of them off. all wilbur could do was thrust up and whine. it was adorable to phil.

soon, phil came, all over himself and wil. wil still hadn’t came though and phil had already pulled away. 

wilbur started to thrash, letting out whiny moans. “noo! its not fair! please i just i need it! come back! give me more i wan-” wilbur got slapped across the face.

“you needy little brat! shut the fuck up!” phil spat on the other, looking down at him disappointedly. 

“d-dad please...” he whimpered out, pouting. phil sat up snd groaned. 

“i was going to give it to you, but since your being a brat, you dont even get to touch yourself...and if you do, well then...you know what will happen..”


	5. explation of the characters

this is an explantion of all the characters as to clear a few things up

my oldest brother is seen as wilbur

i am seen as techno

and my youngest brother is tommy

and lastly my father is seen as phil

and later on in the story other ‘characters’ will also be shown 

im trying to tell my siblings and i story as to vent, yes i know its gross what im writing about and yes im fucked up but this helps me

**Author's Note:**

> before you hate - this is a vent fic almost everything in this story has happened to me or my siblings - i am also a minor and these cc’s are my hyperfixactions - don’t comment saying get therapy because i can’t. i can’t tell people what actully happened - i’ve tried, no one believed me.
> 
> sbi incest - dont like dont read


End file.
